Complicated
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Cadence Salinas finds herself stuck between two men. Two TNA talent, and being the daughter of the president and majority owner Dixie Carter, doesn't help that. Things are, well... Complicated. (just a warning, first two chapters are kind of explaining-a little bland, but it does pick up)
1. Chapter 1

"Come in." Cadence called as response to the knock on her office door. She turned in her chair to try to see over the mountain of files in front of her at who was coming in.

"Miss Salinas?" Cadence would know that mouse-like voice anywhere. Gayle, the office secretary, her appearance matched her quiet voice. Her hair was always pulled up into a sloppy bun, her clothes hanging off her rail thin body, and she was forever pushing her thick glasses back up her nose. She was a lovely women though, she just lacked self confidence.

"Gayle, I've told you a million times to call me Cadence, Ms. Salinas is what you call my mom, and it makes me sound old." Cadence smiled softly at the older women.  
"What is it?"

"You have a couple talent here to see you. Shall I bring them back to you?" Gayle asked.

"Is it already that time?" She asked looking at the clock on the wall. She groaned when she saw the time. She had been in the office since 6am, and now she realized she had completely skipped lunch, seeing it was near 4 in the afternoon.  
"I'll come and get them, give me a few minutes, maybe I can scarf a couple hands full of cheez-its down. I didn't realize how hungry I was." She said.  
"Thanks Gayle." She called as the door was already being pulled closed. She open the bottom drawer of her huge desk, and smiled. That's where she stashed all her treats to get her through the long days, and nights at the office. She grabbed a few bite sized crackers and tossed them in her mouth, chewing while getting up and grabbing a quick drink. She caught her reflection in the full length mirror right as she was reaching for the door knob, causing her to stop, and make some adjustments. She grabbed the light colored lipstick out of her jacket pocket before taking it off and hanging it on the back of the door. She smiled when she turned back to the mirror. Her tan skin reminding her of the family vacation she had just gotten back from. Even with the piles of work now sitting on her desk, she needed the time away from work, even though she had to cut it short and come back to take care of business. She had on a tight black business skirt, her matching jacket now hanging behind the door. Her white button-up sleeveless shirt fit her form perfectly. She stood 5'6" but was in heels, giving her a bonus 3 inches. She pulled the band from her hair, shaking her deep red locks out, the light curls a result of her having it in a braid for most of the day. She applied her lipstick, placing it back in her jacket pocket. Then she opened the door and started down the hall.  
The two men looked up, hearing the sound of heels on the wooden floor. She smiled as she walked into the lobby area.

"Gentlemen, this is Ms. Salinas." Gayle said, standing when Cadence walked in.

"Thank you Gayle." Cadence said, her southern accent sounding in her voice.  
"You can both follow me please? Right this way."

"Not a problem there." The younger one smirked. Cadence couldn't help but grin to herself when she turned around.

"You'll have to excuse my office. I just got back from vacation, and I'm playing catch up." She warned them, opening her door, and showing them in.  
"Have a seat." She said, grabbing the stack of files that was sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
"Would either of you two like a bottle of water?"

"Sure, I could use a drink." The younger one replied, as she just got a nod from the older man.  
She grabbed a couple of bottles from the small fridge and handed them each one, then went behind her desk, clearing some more files, and papers.

"I apologize." She said turning to them.  
"Time got away from me today. I didn't realize it was so late." She let a soft smile cross her face.

"Ms. Salinas, I was under the impression that we would be meeting with Jeff Jarrett today." The older man said.

"I'm sorry for the mix-up Mr. Richards. Unfortunately, when your meeting was scheduled, not everyone in the company was aware of Mr. Jarrett's position with the company, and we weren't informed of certain things, such as this meeting until a few days ago." Cadence tried to sound sympathetic, but in reality she was still ticked with how the Jarrett's leaving had happened. No real warning, and she was the one taking the brunt of the work they had left behind.

"Ok, I understand things like that happen, but then, with what we were told, I'm confused as to why Dixie Carter herself isn't here talking with us." Davey Richards responded.

"Not that we have a problem with talking to you." Eddie Edwards said kindly, giving Davey a stern look.  
"We just want to understand what is going on here."

"You want honesty, I get that, but there are some things that I can't disclose at this moment. Ms. Carter tried to get here, but she had other obligations. Again, I apologize." Cadence tried.

"Like what, Ms. Salinas? Vacationing in the Bahamas?" Davey asked coldly.

"Davey!" Eddie said, surprised by his boldness.

"Ok, yes, she is in the Bahamas. But you have to understand, this was a family vacation that was planned over a year ago. She has her whole family there. Her kids, and grand-kids. And she has enough confidence in me to take this meeting."

"Didn't you just say you got back from vacation?" Davey asked.

"Yes I did. I actually had to cut it short to get back here just for this meeting." Cadence said.

"And you look awful tan. Tell me Ms. Salinas, is vacationing with the boss something Dixie offers all of her employees?" Davey smirked.

"No, only the ones which are her children." Cadence confessed.

"Holy Shit." Eddie gasped.  
"You're Dixie's daughter?"

"Yes I am. And aside from that I wear many hats in this company." Cadence said.  
"I do apologize for all of the mix-ups, Mr. Richards and Mr. Edwards, but truth be told I am one of the top people here rallying to sign you both. I have watched you both for a long time, and would love to have you both with our company."

"Why should we sign with you and not WWE?" Davey asked.

"I know when you think pro-wrestling, you think of WWE. But they aren't all that accepting. I think you both know that from your try out. TNA is smaller and can't offer the big bucks that WWE can, but we do allow you to preform at other shows that aren't televised. We also give you a larger percentage of merchandise sales. Tours are shorter, we tape several shows a night, or over a few nights back to back, which allows more time at home, or to do other things. And I'd like to think we have a better work environment. Just remember, all that glitters isn't gold. And most of all, we want you here. I want you here." Cadence tried.

"I think it sounds good." Eddie smiled at her.

"Eddie, quit being so eager." Davey said.

"I'm ready to offer you both contracts, one's that say you will have the tag titles with in two months of being with us." Cadence grinned.

"Give me the pen. I'm ready to sign." Eddie said, rubbing his hands together.

"Do you mind if I have a few minute with my partner?" Davey asked.

"Sure." Cadence smiled, standing up.  
"I can show you to a small conference room just down the hall." They followed her to the room that she had set up for them. There was a small fruit basket, waters, and off to the side the tag titles were laying there, just back from being polished.  
"Make yourselves at home, help yourself to anything you would like. And when you are ready, I will be in my office." Before she even had a chance to close the door, Eddie was already standing by the belts.


	2. Chapter 2

Cadence had busied herself once again, on several files that were in front of her. She had made a lot of progress through out the day. She was ready to be done. Her eyes were hurting from reading all day, and she was hoping to get these two signed to finish her day off on a good note. She closed the files in front of her and sat them on top of the pile that she had already finished. Just as she sat them down, her phone rang.

"Hey mom. How's your day going?" Cadence asked.

"Well, you tell me. Am I having a better day than you Cade?" Dixie asked.

"They are talking things over." Cadence laughed.

"What did you do?" Dixie asked.

"Oh nothing. I just waved the titles in front of them, then put them in the conference room where the belts just so happened to be."

"That's my girl." Dixie laughed, as a knock sounded on the office door.

"They're back Mom. I'll send you a text later." Cadence ended the call.  
"Come on in." She called.

"What are our guarantees?" Davey asked, as they sat back down.

"Your contracts are. They aren't pay by match. We are willing to offer you both set pay, which means that if you only have a promo, or don't even appear on the show you will get the same amount." She went through the contracts, and explained each section thoroughly. She explained what creative had told her would be their story line when they came in.  
"Any questions?"

"No, Ms. Salinas. I think you explained everything." Davey said with a smile, reaching out for a pen. They both signed.

"I will have Gayle fax these over to our lawyer right away." She smiled, and stood up, walking around her desk.  
"Welcome aboard Mr. Richards." She shook his hand, then reached for Eddie's.  
"Mr. Edwards." She smiled.  
"Thank you both."

"No thank you Ms. Salinas." Eddie said.

"Please, call me Cade." She said.

"Thank God, cause I only get called Mr. Edwards when I get pulled over." Eddie laughed. He stood and took her hand again.  
"I'm Eddie, this is Davey."  
She gave them a short tour of the building.

"Not many people are in today, no one usually works in the office on Saturday's." Cade explained, glancing at her phone in her hand to see what time it was. She had put it on silent when the guys came back to her office. She saw she had missed a call, and when she was checking to see who it was, her phone started ringing again.  
"Excuse me one second guys." Cade said, pulling her phone to her ear.  
"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Christy's voice asked.

"Sorry, I'm still at the office."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. Are you at my place?" Cade asked.

"No." Christy laughed.  
"You said 8, right?"

"Yeah. I still have to run to the store, so 8 will still work. See you then." She said hitting the end button on her phone.  
"Sorry." She said turning back to the guys.

"Are we holding you up from something?" Davey asked.

"No. I have some people coming over tonight. You know, if you guys aren't busy, you should come. Some of the guys are in town, and we're all getting together at my place." Cade asked. They looked at each other.  
"Come on, there'll be food there." She smiled.

"You don't have to twist my arm." Eddie smiled.

"I thought we were heading back towards home?" Davey said.  
"I know my fiancee will be waiting for me, what about yours Eddie? Don't you think Alisha might be upset?"

"She'll get over it. I want to celebrate, and it wouldn't hurt to get to know some of the people we are going to be working with." Eddie said.

"Well, what about the fact that I have the car?" Davey asked.  
Eddie looked at Cade.

"You can ride with me." She said.  
"We're going to need you both back here in a few days anyway."

"Oh, it's my anniversary in two days." Davey said.

"Ok, then, I can call you right?" Cade asked, Davey nodded

"Ok, so it's settled." Eddie smiled. Davey looked at him.  
"I'm not old like you, dude. I like to have fun." His Boston accent sounding in his voice, making Cade grin.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head out." Davey said.

"I'll be giving you call in a couple days to give the the info of when and where to be, and to get your info for your profile. Thanks for coming in today, Davey." She said, shaking his hand.  
"I look forward to working with you."

"Yeah, me too. Eddie, you wanna come grab your stuff from the car?" He asked, turning to leave.

"I have to grab some things from my office, then I'll be ready to go. You don't care to stop by the store on the way do ya?" Cade asked, as they headed towards her office.

"Nope not at all." Eddie smiled.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the front door then." Cade said as the two men walked down the hall towards the front of the building.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Davey asked as they walked out the front door.

"If what's a good idea?" Eddie smirked.

"Damn it Edwards, she the bosses daughter." Davey raised his voice.

"Settle down. I'm engaged. I'm not planning on doing anything with Cade." Eddie said, raising his hands.

"I saw the way you looked at her." Davey said.  
"Be careful." He warned as Eddie gathered his bags and headed back towards the building, waving his hand to let Davey know he had heard him. Just as he reached the door, Cade appeared, carrying a bundle of files along with two heavy bags over her shoulder.

"Here, let me help you with that." Eddie said, taking the bags from her shoulder, maybe letting his hand linger a bit too long on her smooth skin.

"Thanks." Cade smiled, leading the way to her car.  
"I'm starting to question if going on a vacation was such a good idea." She laughed as she opened the trunk of her sporty black car.  
"So, you ready?" She asked as they both reached for the trunk at the same time. Their hands touching made her blush. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly before pulling her hand back, allowing him to close the trunk. He walked with her to her door, holding it open for her, then closing it behind her, then jogged around to the passenger side and got in. Cade watched him the whole way, not able to take her eyes off the backside of his jeans. She was still looking at him when he got into the car.  
"Alright, lets go." She said, turning the key.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, make yourself at home." Cade said as they sat the groceries down on the counter.  
"I'm going to jump in the shower and change into something more comfortable."

"Would it be possible for me to get a shower too?" Eddie asked.

"Of course. Follow me." Cade lead him to one of the spare bedrooms, before excusing herself and heading to her room.  
After showering he went to find Cade, seeing her in the open space that held the kitchen and living room.  
He stood there silently for a while watching her work.  
She had changed clothes, her long hair was still wet, and looked much darker now than it had earlier.  
He couldn't find a way to take his eyes off her.  
She had a black cami on with a white and black shear top over it, and a pair of short white short on. They looked almost neon with her tan skin under them. She was beyond beautiful, she was stunning.

"You need any help?" He called, walking towards her.

"If you really want to, I can put you to work." She turned and smiled at him, pushing the cheese towards him.  
"Just slide a few on the toothpicks."

"Nice place." Eddie said, looking around, popping a cube of cheese in his mouth.  
It was no secret that the Carter's had money, and Cade being not only the baby of her immediate family, but also the youngest grandchild, her grandparents showered her with gifts.

"Um, thanks. It was kind of a graduation gift from my grandparents." She said, reaching over and grabbing a small remote, clicking a button and bringing the stereo alive. Eddie recognized the singer, but wasn't familiar with the song. He never listened to Adele much, but he listened as Cade sang along with the song, enjoying her smooth voice.

"Whoa, you got a house for graduating?" Eddie smirked, pulling himself out of the trance she unknowingly had him under.  
"Wicked awesome." Cade couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It was more of a bribe to get me to take the position with TNA." She said, rummaging through her cabinets, gathering up the stuff she needed to for the veggie dip she was making. He watched as she stretched to her physical limits, the serving dish she was reaching for was still beyond her grasp.  
He took the two steps and was right behind her, his 6' frame easily able to reach what she needed instantly, but he took the chance to feel the closeness between their bodies, pressing his body completely against her.  
She took a deep breath, wishing that their bodies hadn't fit together so perfectly.  
She knew she should have moved out of his way, but she enjoyed the feel of his hard body pressed to hers, it had been a long time since she had felt the touch of a man. His arms fell down around her, placing the dish in front of her.  
"Thanks." She barely breathed, as the rhythm on the stereo had slowed. She couldn't even hear the words to the song, her ears were focused on the steady breathing behind her. His hands brushed her upper arms as he took a step back, knowing he needed to put some space between them.  
His thoughts couldn't help but drift back to home, where if anything like that would have happened, he would have been shoved away.  
Closeness wasn't something he was used too. It was a want, a craving, a need that he wasn't getting at home.  
Cade busied herself on the dip, as she heard the front door open and close.

"Hey bitch." Christy walked into the living space, being followed by several members of the roster and back stage workers, all of which had some sort of alcohol under their arms.  
Christy walked over and opened a beer sitting it in front of Cade.  
"It's going to be an all-nighter." She smiled.  
Cade was happy for the distraction of friends, but the presence of that amount of alcohol made her nervous.  
When she drank, she thought of him, and when she thought of him, she felt sad, which caused her to drink more. She just hoped his name wasn't mentioned tonight, but that hope went out the door when his ex tag team partner walked in.  
Cade grabbed the bottle in front of her and downed the entire contents, almost wishing the liquid had been tampered with in some way, and she would some how go deaf for the next few hours, that was, of course, until she heard Eddie's voice behind her.

"So, an all-nighter?" He laughed.  
"Do you host these get togethers a lot?"

"Uh, not really. Not many people live around here." She smiled softly at him.  
The radio suddenly went from soft music to loud, screaming metal. She knew Sabin had put in a High Crusade CD, and it wouldn't be long until she heard Alex's voice through the speakers. That didn't bother her. She loved that Alex, she missed him. It was the explaining about the new Alex that hurt.

"You were saying your house was a bribe?" Eddie asked, handing her another beer, as they started walking away from the kitchen area. She was glad he was taking her mind off things.

"I said kind of." Cade smiled.  
"I guess it was always expected for me to take a position with TNA or Panda Energy. I love my grandparents, but I could never imagine working for them. So I was offered a position in TNA. I guess I should say a position was made for me, but I had other places I was looking at. The excuse that I would have no where to live wasn't going to stop them from making sure I stayed in one of the family businesses. So here I am, five years later."

"Are you glad you took the job?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. At first I wasn't, but I love it. Even now when it's more hectic than ever, I love what I do." Cade said. She busied herself introducing Eddie to everyone.  
"Hey, Sabs. This is Eddie Edwards."

"We've wrestled each other." Sabin made himself chuckle, taking Eddie's hand, glancing at the closeness between the two.  
"So, Cade, have you heard from Shelley lately?" She knew this question would come up.

"Last week, before I left on vacation. You?" Cade asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course. He asked if you've moved on?" Chris looked at Eddie then back to Cadence.

"Yeah, well, our conversation didn't end well last time we talked."

"You should call him." Chris said.  
"You know he loves you."

"I know he used to." Cade said, walking away to find a stronger drink than beer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Cade asked as she put her cell phone on speaker. It was 3am, and most everyone had already left, except for the few that had gotten too drunk to drive. They crashed in the extra bedrooms. She had moved outside after her talk with Sabin. She was sitting at the fire pit, staring off. She felt like she was the only one who hadn't gotten plastered, which was surprising with the mood Sabin had put her in.

"Hey Sugar. What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Not much. I had a little get together tonight. Talked to Sabin a little."

"Oh." Alex sounded surprised.

"Yeah, anything you think I should maybe know?" Cade asked.  
"I mean,_ should_ I be moving on?"

"Cadie, that's not what I meant by that."

"Really? Cause it can only be taken two ways. One you think I'm cheating on you, or two, you've moved on, so you want to know if I have too. So which is it? Should I be moving on Alex?" Cade asked, not meaning to raise her voice, but she couldn't help it.

"Ok, is that really what's bothering you?"

"That factors in. But maybe it's the fact that the man who is suppose to be here for me is half way across the world. I can't see him, I can't touch him." Cade said, fighting the tears.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you would have pulled for me with your mother and got me the money I wanted I would still be there with you." Alex shouted.

"I did pull for you Alex. I got you more money. I got what you asked for, then you wanted more. What was I suppose to do? You were talking with WWE not only behind TNA's back, because I understand the business and honestly, I understood the whole thing, but also behind mine. You were keeping secrets. I had no more pull. I was maxed out. You were offered more than you first asked for and then you left anyway."

"If you really wanted me to be around, you would have gotten me what I wanted. After all, your family owns TNA. But you didn't do that. You didn't even try, did you?" Alex snapped.

"I did try. Don't you think I tried? I begged my mom, I begged my grandparents. I did everything I could." Cade said, tears spilling down her face.

"With your last name, I know you could have done more." Alex said.  
"I have to go, I have a show to get ready for. I'll call you in a couple days." The click on the other end made her phone go dead as well. Cade let her phone fall to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, you ok?" Eddie's voice asked from the door way. Cade looked up to see him holding two coffee cups, with steam coming off the top.  
"I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard yelling, and saw you looked upset, so I raided your cabinets, thought you could use some coffee."

"Thanks." She smiled, wiping her face before taking the cup from him.  
He took the seat next to her.

"So, have you a Shelley been together long?" He asked.

"Almost two years this time." Cade said, seeing the question on his face.  
"I've known him since he started with TNA. We dated the summer I graduated from high school, but broke up when I went off to college. We saw each other in between then and now, well, I don't think you can call it dating or even seeing each other, we met for sex." Cade said, surprising herself with how much she was offering up to someone she had really just met.

"I know it's hard when I'm gone to Japan, and someone is waiting at home. How long has he been gone?" Eddie asked.

"About 9 months. He came home 5 months ago, that was the last time I saw him. Now it seems all we do is fight when he calls." Cade confessed.

"The distance is hard." Eddie tried.

"It's not the distance, I can deal with distance. He's changed."

"It is a culture shock sometimes." Eddie tried, causing Cade to laugh.

"He changed before he left."

"About his contract?" Cade just looked at him.  
"I overheard." Eddie admitted.

"It wasn't just the contract. While he was still working with TNA, was when the company started making new positions, and my title was changed to Head of Social Media. It really wasn't anything different than I had been doing, but I was given a bigger office, and was more than just mommy's assistant now. He let the fact that we were dating go to his head, and he started making demands back stage. I guess he thought it wouldn't get back to me, but people had complained to my mom. I got pulled into the office and lectured over something I had no idea about. When I confronted him, he admitted to it, but saying he deserved everything he asked for, after all he was pretty much part of the family. He didn't get why I was mad. But we don't treat the talent like that, and we definitely don't let the talent treat the back stage staff like that. If it wasn't for them, the show wouldn't happen. I was put in the middle time and time again, telling mom I would take care of the problem. Each time I talked to him about it, he would agree to never act like that again, but within a few days it would all start over." Cade said taking a deep breath.  
"He would lie to me and tell me that things never happened, then I was stuck in the middle of him and my mom, her telling me one thing and him saying something completely different. It was a nightmare."

"And now? I mean what is the fighting about now? He's already made his choice to move on to another company." Eddie asked.

"He still blames me for not getting him the money he was asking for. Every time I say something about missing him, it turns into, 'I would still be there if you had gone up the bat for me.' Which I did. Thing is, if I didn't think Alex was worth getting to stay, and I mean business wise, I wouldn't have gotten him the offer he first asked for. But in truth, Alex is amazing in the ring. I have always been good at keeping personal things out of business, until he brought them in."  
Cade watched as Eddie yawned.  
"I think I'm ready to go to bed and put this day behind me." Cade offered a gentle smile.  
"Do you need anything?" Eddie shook his head as the two walked towards the bedrooms.

"Good night, Cade." Eddie smiled.

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey." Cade smiled towards Eddie as he walked into the living room. She had only been up long enough to get the now empty house picked up and start the dish washer.  
"I would say good morning, but seems how it's almost 2 in the afternoon."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so late." He yawned, running his hand through his wet hair.

"No, that's ok. I haven't been up long." She said.  
"So any big plans for today?"

"Nah, not really. I guess I need to find a hotel?" Eddie said.

"Why? The bed not comfortable?"

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to impose on you."

"You aren't imposing. I promise. It's nice to have someone else in the house." She smiled.  
"So you wanna hang with me today? I do have to warn you, I have to run to the office and drop some papers off."

"Alright, lunch sounds good." He smiled.

* * *

"Can I just say, about last night." Cade started, as they sat down at a table.  
"Alex really isn't a bad guy. I know you two have been in the ring together, I don't want you to think that I'm some spoiled girlfriend, who does nothing but complain."

"Oh, no." Eddie said.  
"You were upset, I get it."

"No, I'm serious, Eddie." Cade started.  
Eddie reached across the table and touched her hand.

"Cade, really I get it. You were blowing off steam, I just happened to be the one there. No worries, I'm not telling anyone." He grinned.

"It's not because you just happened to be the one there." Cade said, Eddie just looked at her.  
"You're really easy to talk too, and add that to the fact that you know who Alex is, but you don't really know him, helped."

"Really, why's that?" Eddie asked.

"Ok, real fact, I have no time in life." Cade said, taking a breath.

"Yeah, who does?" Eddie grinned.

"This kinda makes me sad to say, but I have no real friends."

"Yes you do, your house was full last night of friends." Eddie said.

"No, they were people, who were friends of Alex and I, not mine." Cade said.  
"Anytime I vent about Alex, I get an earful in return, or I just get the 'Oh poor you.' because of my position in the company, and my last name, I get treated differently. I can't stand that. You have been the first one in a long time not to treat me differently."

"Ok, so you want me to be honest with you then?" Eddie asked, sitting his fork down.

"Please." Cade answered.

"I've been to Japan numerous times, you know that. The culture is different. The first time it throws you for a loop. And they way we are treated there, it's like we're rock stars. People scream as we walk down the street, we rarely pay full price for food. We are just Indy wrestlers here, but we go there, and everyone knows us. It's amazing. Now with Alex, it's different, he was well known here before he went." Eddie explained.

"Yeah, he has told me some of that. People waiting for him in the lobby of the hotel, things like that."

"Has he told you about the women?" Eddie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The amount of women that throw themselves at you is insane, Cade. And I can't speak for him, but it's almost impossible to resist." Eddie said stopping there because of the look in her eyes.

"Meaning what Eddie?"

"You know what I mean." He tried to get out of saying it.

"Please tell me." Cade said quietly.

"It's not just one time, this happens every time you go, every night you are there. I like to think of myself as a strong man, mentally, but sometimes it's too much to resist. And I really don't know Shelley on a personal level, Cade, but I know when I was single I could have numerous women in one night, I had nothing to stop me. Last time I went, I was engaged, our relationship was great. We hardly fought, got along perfectly, and that still wasn't enough to stop me."

"You cheated on your fiancee?" Cade asked.

"Twice." Eddie confessed, hanging his head.

"What did she say?" Cade asked.

"She doesn't know. She's never been to Japan, I have never told her that side of it."

"If she knew, what would she do?"

"If you knew Alex cheated on you, what would you do?" He asked, looking her dead in the eyes.  
Cade hung her head.

"I really don't know." Cade said honestly.

"No? Seriously?" Eddie said.  
"You know what you should do though don't you? I know what she would do. She'd kick my ass then leave me."

"But you love her, right?" Cade asked.  
"Why would you cheat on her if you love her?"

"I thought she was the one, Cadence, honestly and truthfully, I never thought I would want anyone else, ever. But I was there, I was alone, and I was lonely. They were willing. It wasn't right. I know that, every one who does it knows that. But it happened."

"It happened more than once."

"Yes." Eddie admitted, still looking at her.

"Do you still feel the same way about her? Or did that change your mind?" Cade asked.  
Eddie tool a deep breath, finally turning away from her to gather his thoughts.

"I can say that my choices in Japan weren't the right ones, but they did bring up doubt in my mind as to if I was doing the right thing, in getting married. No, let me rephrase that, in getting married to her. I was ashamed of what I did. I still am." He stopped.

"But you told me?"

"You are really easy to talk too. See, the thing is, she cheated on me right before I left. Not really cheated, we were on a break to make sure that marriage is what we really wanted, and she wound up kissing a guy. She confessed the net day and begged me to take her back, that she never wanted to be with anyone but me. The first time I chalked it up the revenge, the second put the doubts in my head. The world is a huge place, and I've spend the majority of my time in Boston. I kept thinking, what if the women I was suppose to marry was out there some where in this big world, and I haven't found her yet? What if I'm settling, and getting married, because that's the next step everyone expects us to take?" He said, still looking away.

"Do you still feel like that?" Cade asked.

"I'm a big believer that you have to take chances in life to end up where you're suppose to be." He took a breath and looked at Cade.  
"TNA was a chance. A chance to brought me here, that made me look at my life again, a chance to see that maybe marriage to her isn't what I'm suppose to do in life, that maybe the person I was suppose to marry was here."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I know how it was for me. Ask him."_  
Eddie's words haunted Cade as she drove to the next town.  
Two weeks prior she had spent her time with Eddie, getting his and Davey's profiles up and going over the plans that creative had for The Wolves.  
She had grown close to him in a short amount of time. He was easy to talk to and gave her true advice, not just something she wanted to hear, because his last words as he was leaving her house was nothing she wanted to hear.

* * *

"You need to talk to Alex and tell him how you really feel. Ask him?" Eddie said.

"What if I don't want the answer?" Cade asked, not knowing if she could handle the fact of knowing that Alex had cheated on her.

"I know you don't want to know if the answer is yes, but I know you need to hear the truth." Eddie said, pulling her into a hug.  
"I'll see you in a few days."  
Cade went in and grabbed her computer.

**_Alex, call me asap- Cade  
_**Was all her email said. She closed her laptop, knowing that sometimes it was days in between him checking his email, but to her surprise within ten minutes her phone was ringing.

"Hey Alex." She said.

"How'd you know it was me?" He laughed.  
"What's going on Cade?"

"I need to talk to you." She said taking a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm not doing anything at the moment, you have my full attention."

"Well, that's a first." She said, still not able to smile.  
"I need to ask you something Alex, something serious."

"Ok, shot." Alex said.

"Have you cheated on me while you've been gone?"

"What!?" He yelled.  
"I call you back as soon as I get your email, and this is what I'm greeted with? What the hell Cadence?"

"Alex, it's a simple question. A simple yes or no answer." She said, keeping her voice quiet, not letting herself get upset.

"Have you cheated on me? Huh? How's that make you feel?" Alex yelled.

"No, never. I haven't cheated on you, and never wanted too." Cade said.

"I'm not talking about this, Cadence."

"Then you aren't talking to me. I want honesty, and I want a truthful answer, and until you are ready to give me that, don't call me back." She hung up the phone and buried her face in her pillow, until Eddie called that night checking on her.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing." Cade said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an awful liar?" Eddie laughed, making Cade do the same.

"Can you talk? I mean, I don't want your fiancee getting mad at you."

"She's gone, she has a show tonight in a different town. She won't be home until tomorrow. And even if she was home, you're a friend, I always have time for friends." He said, making her feel good.

"I had Alex call, and I asked him if he cheated on me."

"And?"

"And, he yelled at me, he never answered the question." Cade explained.

"So what did you do?" Eddie asked.

"I told him that I wanted an honest answer and until he was ready to give it to me, not to call me back."

"Wow." Eddie said.  
"I can't believe you said that."

"I know."

* * *

Cade had just walked into her hotel room after having dinner with a bunch of the talent. As soon as her door closed her phone started ringing.  
She looked at the screen knowing this was a conversation she had to have, but not wanting to hear it all at the same time.

"Hey Alex." She said.

"Cade, I don't know what to say. I can't do this without you. The last two weeks have been Hell on me." Alex said.

"What do you want me to say Alex? I asked you a very simple question, and by you refusing to answer I heard all I need to hear."

"And what if I tell you the truth and it's not what you want to hear Cadence? Are you going to leave me then?" He asked sounding defeated.

"I haven't let myself get that far, Alex. I just don't know. But I know that I need to know the truth."

"The truth is I love you Cadie, you are truly the only women I want, but..." He stopped, and there was silence.

"But?" Cade asked, knowing she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say.

"But, yes. I have cheated on you. Cheated only by sex, not by feelings Cade. I need you to understand that part. I have had sex but I have never felt anything for the women, none of them."

"How many?" She asked.

"What?" Alex replied, shocked.

"You said you never felt anything for the women, none of them, meaning there was more than one. I want to know how many." Cade said.

"I, I can't even count." Alex answered honestly.  
"Sometimes three or four a night, if I was drinking. Sometimes none. But when I got lonely and thought of you, I wanted someone to hold."

"And that is suppose to make me feel better? That you thought of me while you fucked the whole female population of Japan?!" Cade screamed, surprising herself at her anger.

"I got lonely, and sometimes holding the phone wasn't enough to help fill that void." Alex said softly.  
"I don't know what to say."

"I don't either. I trusted you. I believed you when you lied to me. You tell me how I am suppose to get over this Alex!" His silence on the other end of the phone only added to her anger.  
"TELL ME!" She screamed.

"I can't. I don't have an answer."

"I'm done." Cade said.

"No, no, please Cadie. Don't do that, don't say that." Alex begged.

"Then you tell me how I'm suppose to trust you again. Answer me. Give me something Alex, cause I don't have much left." She said.  
"I have been nothing but faithful to you. I've loved you even when you changed. Even when you yelled at me, even when you lied to me. I loved you."

"Loved, as in past tense? Is there no more love left for me? Can I not fix this?" He asked.

"Do you even want too?" Cade asked.  
"Why would you want to fix this? I wasn't enough before."

"I love you Cadie, that's why. I want only you. No one else matters."

"Alex, you're half way around the world, I'm not there, what would stop you from finding someone else again?" Cade asked.

"There is nothing I can say to make you believe me, but I love you, and I don't want anyone else." Alex said.  
"Please give me another chance."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Alex asked, his voice raising.

"No, I don't know. I don't know if I can, or even if I want too." Cade said.  
"I need some time to think. I can't talk to you right now. I just can't." She hung up the phone as the tears rolled down her face.  
Within minutes her phone rang.  
"What Alex?"

"Don't hang up on me!" He yelled.

"Don't call me back. I'll let you know when I decide what I'm going to do!" She yelled, hanging up her phone once again, slamming it down on the dresser.  
Just as she did that there was a quiet knock on her door. She didn't even have time to look in the mirror before it sounded again. When she looked through the peep hole, the tears only got worse.  
She opened the door and almost fell into Eddie's arms.

"Cade, are you ok? I heard you screaming?" He asked, picking her up and carrying her into her room.  
He laid her on the bed.

"He admitted that he has been cheating on me this entire time." Cade sobbed, her makeup running down her red face.

"Oh, Cade. I'm sorry." He said, sitting next to her on the bed, letting his hand sit on her shoulders. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist as the tears continued to flow.  
After several minutes he laid back pulling her with him.  
The room was far from silent, but there were no words spoken, only the sound of her heart breaking filled the room.  
He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, just being there for her was enough.  
He let his hand stroke her hair, as her head lay on his chest, soaking his shirt, while his other hand rubbed her upper arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Cade woke up with an arm wrapped around her.  
She had almost forgot about the fight she had with Alex, and couldn't help but think that he was home and holding her again.  
When she opened her eyes and saw Eddie laying there, still sleeping, she blushed when she felt better that it was Eddie's arms around her and instead of Alex's.  
She knew that was a feeling she shouldn't have, he was attached. More than attached. He was engaged, and happy to beat it all.  
But he was a good friend, and she would never do anything to ruin that relationship.  
As she started moving to get up, Eddie stirred, yawning.  
His grip tightened around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning, Cade." He smiled at her, stretching, but his arm coming back around her.  
"Man, I haven't slept that good in a long time."

"Yeah me either." She smiled.  
"Thank you for being there for me."

"Yeah, no problem." He said bringing his hand to her face, trying to wipe her dried makeup off her cheek.  
"I'm just glad I had a black shirt on." He smiled.

"Oh, God. I must look like Hell." Cade said, jumping up.

"I don't think that's even possible." He called as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
She gasped as she looked in the mirror.  
Her makeup was down to her chin, and her eyes were swollen from crying.  
"Hey." Eddie said, leaning in the bathroom.  
"I'm going to head to my room and shower up, then you wanna go find something to eat?"

"I don't know." Cade said.

"Come on, I'll take you for ice cream."

"It's 9:30 in the morning." Cade said, not able to hide her smile.

"So what?" He grinned, winking at her.  
"I'll be back in a few, get ready, I hear some Rocky Road calling my name."  
Cade wasted no time getting ready. She showered and had barely gotten clothes on when Eddie was back at her door.

"How is it fair that it takes you all of ten minutes to look that handsome, and I'm still debating clothes?" Cade grinned, letting him in.  
She was glad that the weather was warmer, she had slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a half sleeve, blue and white tie dye dolman shirt.  
Her makeup was already done and her hair pulled back into a loose, side braid.

"Um, it's been longer than ten minutes, and I think you look beautiful." Eddie said.  
"Now throw your shoes on and let's go." Cade slipped on a pair of flip flops, and grabbed her purse.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Cade asked.  
They had found a small ice cream shop open right down the street from the hotel, and had sat at a table outside the shop.

"Sure." Eddie said, his mouth full of ice cream.

"What are you going to do when your fiancee finds out how much time you've been spending with me?"  
Eddie almost chocked as she asked.

"I really don't know." He answered honestly.

"But, she'll be mad?"

"I'm sure. I think the real question is do I care." Eddie said.

"_Do_ you care?"

"I'm not so sure I do." He said.  
"It's not like I'm hiding anything from her. All of our texts are still on my phone, and she is always free to look at it. I haven't done anything that I wouldn't do in front of her, have I?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Eddie."

"I understand what you mean. People looking in from the outside will probably read our relationship wrong. I've never really cared what people on the outside think. If you were a guy, no one would think anything of it."

"I don't know, they might have thought something about you staying the night, sleeping in the same bed, with your arms around a man." Cade grinned, causing Eddie to laugh.  
"What did Davey say to you when you went back to the room? And don't act like he didn't say anything to you."

"He asked where I had been." Eddie said, not really offering up any details.

"And you said?" Cade asked.

"I told him a friend was having a bad night, so I stayed with them."

"He didn't know it was me?" Cade asked.

"Of course he did. He knows how much time we've been spending with each other, I mean it's not like we're hiding it from anyone."

"And what did he say about you staying over last night?" Cade asked.

"Honestly, he's more worried about me messing up our contracts, I mean, you are the owners daughter. But he knows what it's like at home for me, so he really doesn't say too much about me hanging with you." Eddie said, as they finished their ice cream.  
"You ready to head back towards the arena? I'm going to have to work this off."

"Please, you had half a scoop." Cade smiled, standing and taking his outstretched elbow.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, question for ya." Cade said.  
She was sitting across from Eddie at the hotel bar, both with beers in their hand.

"Shot." He said, downing what was left in the bottle.

"Earlier you said something, I just wanted to see what you meant by it."

"Ok, go ahead." He said, thanking the waitress as she brought two more bottles to the table.

"You sure?" Cade asked.

"Yeah, anything."

"What did you mean when you said 'Davey knows what it's like at home'?"

"Did I say anything?" He frowned.

"I'm not going to force you to talk, but I feel like I've laid all my relationship problems out on you, and you never even talk about your girlfriend."

"Fiancee." Eddie corrected, with a somber look on his face.  
"Things are, well, complicated."

"Isn't that a word people usually use in place of unhappy?" Cade asked.

"I told you my thought on taking chances."

"I remember." Cade said.

"I feel like there's more out there for me, and I'm willing to go get it. She is comfortable being where she is, and not moving forward. It's been like this for a while. She wants to settle, get married, start a family. I, I just don't think I want too." Eddie said.

"You don't want kids?" Cade asked.

"Not ever, just not right now. I know that I'm getting up there in age, but I'm not ready to settle down."

"What do you mean, getting up there in age? You're only 30." Cade said.

"I know, but see, the issue is, I might be ready to have kids, I might be ready to get married, but maybe the reason I'm having doubts is because it's her, and maybe she isn't the one I'm meant to be with." Eddie said.  
"It seems like since we got engaged, we have been on two different pages. Things used to be great, now, I don't know, it's just not."

"Do you love her?" Cade asked.

"Cadence, out of everyone, you should know love isn't that easy." Eddie said, smiling at her.

"But shouldn't it be?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what it was like when you first got with her? I remember how it was with Alex. It was fun, and easy. Things flowed, and we had a good time. I think it should be like that all the time." Cade said.

"Yeah, that's a good fantasy. Then you wake up and realize that you're an adult." Eddie said.

"No, I don't think so. I think you wake up and realize that you're stuck where you really never wanted to be in the first place." She frowned thinking of how things had been with her and Alex.  
"I've wondered if Alex really ever changed, or if he was always that way, and was just really good at hiding it."

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Well, not the cheating, he was never good at hiding that. But who he really was underneath. The controlling, demanding person I thought he had changed into, I've wondered if he was always like that, because it came to natural to him."

"That is something to think about." Eddie said.  
"So you think that there's actually someone out there that you could always get along with? A perfect being?"

"No." Cade laughed.  
"No one is perfect, but I'd like to think that there is someone who is perfect for me. Someone who I like being with, even if it's just sitting in silence." She took a deep breath, trying to get her words just right.  
"Let's take your theory on chances. You said that taking a chance might lead you to the place you were meant to be, what about that same chance finding you not only your spot in this world, but your spot in life, and doing the same in-turn for someone else?"

"I don't know if I'm following you, Cade." Eddie said, as Cade finished her beer.

"Think about it. The chance that you took to get here, your life wasn't the only one it changed." She winked at him and got up.  
"Good night Eddie."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ever going to tell me what you meant two nights ago?" Eddie asked.

"I told you to think about it." Cade smiled wickedly, as she turned off on her exit.

"I have. I'm lost by it all." He replied.  
"Shit, my phone is dying. How is it that yours isn't?"

"I have you on speaker, and it's charging." She said.

"Oh, that would be the beauty of not having to share a car." He said quietly.

"I'm sure Davey heard you say that."

"Yeah, he's giving me a dirty look." Eddie laughed.  
"Anyway, just tell me, so my brain doesn't explode."

"No, Eddie, listen. If it doesn't make sense to you, then it wasn't meant too. I gotta get off here, I have to run into the office for a few."

"Ok, but I'm calling you later. You _will_ tell me." Eddie said.

"Sure, sure. See ya."

"Bye." Eddie said, disconnecting their call. They sat in silence for over an hour, Eddie trying to figure out what she meant.  
"Women are infuriating." He said to Davey.

"Why's that?"

"She speaks in code and says if I don't get it then I was never meant too." Eddie said.

"And what was it she said?" Davey asked, glad that he finally had someone to talk too.

"I told her my thing about taking chances."

"Which is stupid. Did she tell you it was stupid? Cause she should have." Davey smirked.

"No, shut up." Eddie retorted.  
"She said something along the lines of me taking the chance to go to TNA, that my life wasn't the only one that was changed."

"Hmm." Davey smiled.

"You get it?" Eddie asked.

"Of course."

"Why the fuck don't I get it?" Eddie asked frustrated.

"Can I just say something?" Davey asked. Eddie turned and looked at him.  
"We've been gone for more than a week. When was the last time you have mentioned your fiancee?"

"Shit, Davey, that's not what this is even about." Eddie said.

"Yes it is. Once you figure that out, then you'll understand what Cadence was saying." Davey said, pulling up to Eddie's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride. That's all you were good for tonight." Eddie said, pulling his luggage out of the trunk.

"Yeah, love you too, Bro." Davey laughed.  
Eddie made his way up the stairs to his dark, empty apartment.  
After several hours sitting alone in his apartment, Eddie picked up his phone.

"Hey." Cade's Sweet southern accent sounded in his ear.  
"I can't answer my phone right now, but leave me a message and I promise I'll call you back. Bye."

"Hey, it's me. I guess you're still at the office. Give me a call." Eddie said, hitting the end button on his cell phone. As soon as he did his text notification sounded. Disappointment spread across his face as he looked at the text. Not because of what it said, but only because he was hoping it was from Cade.  
Alisha was asking if he wanted to meet for drinks after she got done at the gym.  
He tried Cade's cell again, almost wishing she would pick up and they would have one of their nights where they spent hours on the phone, giving him a reason to say no, but her voice mail picked up again, he listened to it until it beeped, just to hear her voice, then he sent a text back telling Alisha he'd be there in an hour.

* * *

As the night wound on, Eddie became more and more aggravated with anything Alisha did. Every word that came out of her mouth, how she talked, even how she drank her beer. The things he used to find cute, or quirky, he was now finding to be the most annoying things on the face of the earth.  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, I'm going to head home." He screamed over the loud music, turning and leaving the bar before she could even reply.  
He figured she wouldn't even care. She was surrounded by her friends, and seemed to be having a good time.  
He pulled his phone out of his back pocket as he got in his car, to check for messages, but it was dead. He reached for his car charger, only to remember that he had left it sitting next to the door, freshly unpacked from his last road trip.  
"Fuck it." He said to himself, starting his car and driving home. He plugged his phone in as he walked in the door, sitting it in it's normal spot on one of the end tables next to the couch.  
He pulled his clothes off as he walked into his bedroom, hoping it would rid him of the smokey smell from the bar. Just as he laid down he heard the front door. Before he could get up to check, Alisha appeared in the bedroom doorway, with nothing but a grin on her face.  
"I never said you had to leave." Eddie said, becoming more irritated.

"Eddie I know you, when you leave early there is only one reason." A drunk Alisha smirked walking over to the bed.

"And what would that be?"

"You're horny." She said, climbing onto his naked body.

"Yeah, well not always." Eddie said, trying to move her off him.  
She leaned down and kissed him, rubbing herself on him.

"Come on, Eddie, I've missed you." She whined.

"No, not tonight. I'm tired." Eddie said, moving her off him and turning his back to her. No more than 30 seconds had passed when she reached around him, trying to turn him over.  
"Dammit! I said I was tired." Eddie yelled, grabbing his pillows and a sheet, walking to the living room.  
He laid on the couch, stretching out, and his hand hit something on the end table, sending it flying to the ground.  
"Shit." He mumbled, getting up and getting his phone off the ground. He held the button, bringing the screen to life, hoping it wasn't broken. Just as he sat it back on the end table, it chimed letting him know he had a voice mail. He slide his finger across the screen, a smile coming to his face instantly as he heard her voice.

"Hey Eddie, it's Cade. I didn't hear my phone. Anyway, call me back, no matter what time it is. I'm already bored without you around. Bye." She said, hanging up.  
He looked at his phone, replaying her message, and that's when it hit him.  
He knew why everything Alisha was doing got on his nerves. He knew why he didn't want to have sex with her.  
Because she wasn't Cade.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" Cade answered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up." Eddie said.  
He heard some movement, and Cade groaning.  
"I can let you go, if you want?"

"No. No, no. Just give me a second to wake up all the way." She said, trying to untangle the covers from her legs. She reached over to grab the bottle of water that was on her night stand, seeing it was a little after 3 in the morning.  
"What's going on?" She asked, setting the water back in it's place, sitting up in her bed.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep." He said, walking out on the balcony.  
Since he had heard her voice mail, he had been up thinking about life, and what she had said about lives changing.

"Well, you've been away from your girlfriend for a couple weeks, I'd say you could find something to do." Cade said, making herself laugh, but deep down hating that Eddie had gone home to her.

"Very funny." He said, plopping down in a chair on the balcony.  
"She's probably passed out. She called earlier asking if I wanted to meet her for drinks. Then we came home and I ended up on the couch."

"Why? What did you do?" Cade asked.

"Nothing, that's the problem." He said, not really believing that he was talking with her about his sex life, or lack there of, but for some reason he felt very comfortable telling her anything.  
"I haven't really minded the time away from home, I was honestly hoping that it might re-ignite that spark, ya know?"

"What's going on, Eddie?" Cade asked, concerned by the sound of his voice.

"It seems like that only time we ever have sex anymore, is when she's wasted. But, maybe that's because she's wasted most of the time." He took a breath.  
"I left the bar early tonight, she followed me home and jumped on top of me, she wouldn't leave me alone, even after I told her no, that I wasn't in the mood, she still wouldn't stop, so I got up and went to the couch. That was like three hours ago."

"You know, some men would be ecstatic if their spouse put out that much."

"She isn't my spouse, Cadence." He said in a serious tone.

"Ok, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He said, taking a deep breath.

"You wanna tell me what else is going on?" She asked.

"I've just been thinking about life." He said.  
"Davey pointed something out to me tonight when he was dropping me off, and it's been stuck in my head. Along with what you said."

"Ok." Cade said, letting him know she was still listening.  
"Do you want to tell me what Davey said?"

"I was talking to him about what you had said, not understanding it, and he asked if I realized that I hadn't mentioned Alisha the whole time we were gone. Like not just on the ride home, but the entire time we were gone. He said that if figured out why that happened, then I would understand what you had meant."

"Ok." Cade said.

"So then when I left the room I turned my phone on and got your voice mail. Then I realized why I hadn't mentioned her the entire time." He said taking a deep breath.

"And?" She asked.

"And, it scared me. But it made me think." He said.  
"I realized when I listened to your voice mail that the reason why I hadn't mentioned her, that the reason she was getting on my nerves with her every move, and quite possible that reason I didn't want to have sex with her all comes down to one thing." He took a deep breath, Cade stayed quiet, waiting.  
"The reason for all of that is simple. It's because she isn't you, Cadence."

"What?" Cade gasped, not really believing her own ears.

"I need to ask you something." He said.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"When you said that my life wasn't the only one changed by the chance I took, were you talking about you?" He asked.  
"Because since I first saw you I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, and I need to know."

"Yes." She answered.

"It was? Honestly?"

"Yeah, Eddie. That's what I meant."

"In what way did you mean it?" He asked.

"You know what way." Cade said, finally able to catch her breath.  
"So now the question is, where do we go from here?"

"I'm going to pack some clothes and tell Alisha I need a break." Eddie said.

"A break?" Cade asked.

"Yeah. Then maybe I can come and see you, if that's ok?"

"Eddie, you're always welcome here, I always have room, but you need to think about it, and see what you want in life." Cade said.  
"If you just need a break, then take one, but I can't start something with you while you're just on a break, just so you can test it out and see if I'm what you really want." Cade explained.  
"You need to think and see if the reason you have feelings for me is because of me, or is it really because you are just looking for an out of your relationship."

"I understand what you are saying." Eddie said, already knowing the answer, but not quite sure how to break things off completely with Alisha.  
"But you're ok if I come and stay with you for a little bit?"

"As long as you need too." Cade said.

"I'll see you some time tomorrow." Eddie said.  
"Good night, Cade. Thanks for talking me through this."

"Bye Eddie."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, this is Cadence Salinas. How can I help you?" She answered the phone on her desk.  
For some reason the office had been crazy today.  
The website had crashed, and she was having to redo several talent profiles. But she had lost track of time, as usual, trying to perfect the webpage. Her last tech had told her over an hour ago that he was leaving, making her the last person in the office, aside from security.

"How are you?" A familiar voice with a thick Boston accent asked.

"What are you doing calling me at work?" Cade grinned.

"Um, I've tried your phone several times. Did you forget?" Eddie asked.

"Forget what?" Cade asked back.

"I knew it." He laughed.  
"I sat in front of your house for over an hour. Do you even know what today is?"

"Yeah, of course." Cade said, moving files from her desk to glance at the large calendar.  
Her slim finger moved along the boxes.  
It landed on the one circled a million times in red ink.  
EDDIE! written in the middle of the circles.  
"You're coming back today." She said, before glancing at the clock, seeing what time it was.  
"You're already back!" She yelled, bouncing in her seat, not able to contain her excitement.

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to be gone so long." Cade said, as she leaned against Eddie's car.  
He and Davey was loading the trunk up with luggage.

"You know how the life of a wrestler is." He said, shooting her a smile from the trunk of the car.  
"I'll be back before you know it."

"Doubtful." She said, not able to hide her smile.  
"Very doubtful."  
Davey said bye to her and got in the car.  
Eddie walked over to her and leaned against the car next to her.

"Come on Cade. Don't give me that look." Eddie said.  
"You knew I had to go. Hell, you set this gig up for me."

"I know. It's just, I've gotten used to you being around. I'm going to be lonely."  
Eddie had spent the last two months staying at Cade's house, trying to figure out his life.  
They were traveling together, eating together, might as well say living together. And while he was nothing more than a roommate, she was glad that he was around. And for more than just someone else in the house.  
She enjoyed his company, she liked having him around, even though he was technically still engaged.  
He was still undecided what to do.  
"You need this break. You need to figure things out, and get your head straight, without any outside influences. Including me." Her words made her sad, but she kept a smile on her face.  
Davey reached over and honked the horn.

"Alright." Eddie said, turning and tapping the top of the car.  
"I gotta go. I'll call when we get in." He said, pulling her into him for a hug, before heading off for almost a month.

* * *

"Let me save my file, and I'm heading out the door." Cade said, already hitting save.  
It had been more than two weeks since she had heard from him.  
She had told him he needed to take time and think. He had sent her a text last week telling her when he'd be back and that he needed to talk to her.  
She didn't even care what it was about, she missed him, and wanted to see him.  
"I'm heading out the door as soon as I hang up with you." She said.

"Alright. Bye." He said, as she hung up the phone.  
Cade hurried around her office shutting things off, and grabbing her stuff.  
She opened her door, backing out to lock it behind her, as she turned she almost ran straight into Eddie.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here? You said you were at my house." She smiled.

"No, I said I had sat outside your house for an hour, not that I was still there." He smiled, pulling a single red rose from behind his back, handing it to her.

"Aww." She said, bringing the rose to her nose, smelling it.  
"What's this for?"

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She smiled at him.  
"Don't I even get a hug?"

"I need to talk to you first. Serious talk." Eddie said.

"Ok, I'm listening." She said, her heart about to beat out of her chest.

"I came from Boston." He said. She was confused, she thought that he was coming straight from the show.  
"I talked with Alisha this morning."

"Ok." Cade said, her mouth was so dry almost no sound came out.

"I told her I was done." He said.  
"I took my ring back, called off the engagement." Cade just started at him. She wasn't sure what to do.  
On one hand she was excited that he had called off his engagement, on the other, that didn't mean he wanted her.  
He took a step towards her, taking her bag off her shoulder, and letting it drop to the ground.  
"I couldn't get you out of my head, Cade. I thought of you every second you weren't with me." He reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, his touch bringing goose bumps to her skin.  
His other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her to him.  
"I want you Cade." He said softly, his lips pressing softly against hers. Her breath left her body, and her head started spinning.  
All to fast, he pulled away. She couldn't even remember if she had kissed him back, and by the disappointed look on his face, she hadn't.

"Wait. What did you just say?" She asked, her brain refusing to work.

"I want you." He grinned, as her hands went up around his neck pulling his lips back to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you going to do?" Cade asked.

"I was hoping you'd let me crash for a while until I figure out where to go." Eddie smiled at her as they left the restaurant.  
She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he had just told her that he wanted her, and he had broken off his engagement.

"Of course. You're more than welcome to stay at my place." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll follow you home then." He said, letting her hand go to open her car door for her.  
He kissed her softly on the lips, then closed her door.  
Cade took a deep breath as she unlocked her front door. She stepped inside and waited for Eddie.  
He stepped through the door, dropping his bags, pulling her to him, kissing her.  
Before her brain could conceive what was happening, they were in her room, on her bed.  
His kisses were so intoxicating, she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop him.

"Eddie." She breathed, as his lips moved to her neck.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We need to talk." He pulled back and looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, sitting up, reading the look on her face wrong.

"No." Cade said, sitting up next to him.  
"Not at all. I just, I'm not sure I want to move so fast." He looked at her.  
"Listen, we work good together. I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. But I think maybe we should take the relationship slow."

"Ok." He said.

"It's just, I've rushed into relationships before, and that's come back to bite me in the ass. I don't want to take that chance with you." Cade smiled at him.

"No, it's ok. I get it. Really." He said, returning her smile.

"You aren't upset?" She asked.

"No. Not at all." He leaned over an kissed her softly on the lips, and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the other room." He said.

"Why?" Cade asked.  
"We've slept in the same room before. I wasn't saying that so you would leave the room. I just wanted you to know where I stood on the sex part."  
She smiled at him, pulling him back down on the bed.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Eddie asked, pulling a note off Cade's hotel room door.  
It had been a month since he had called things off with his ex, and he and Cade had spent all their time together, though nothing was official.  
On paper, Eddie was sharing a room with Davey, but his bed was never slept in. Though they had managed to keep things relevantly calm, and there were no rumors flying around back stage.

"I don't know. What's it say?" Cade asked, letting her arms snake around his waist.

* * *

_Eddie had last match tonight, and Cade was standing back stage when he came back. He winked at her as soon as he saw her. _  
_She was talking with some of the newer stage hands about the packing up and shipping of the ring._  
_As he walked by, he let his hand reach around the front of her, pulling her side up to his, his lips going to her ear._

_"You look so fuckin sexy." He whispered, letting his hand slide across the front of her stomach, making chills form over her entire body._  
_She had made up her mind then that she had made him wait long enough. She was pushing herself to the limits too.  
She stammered over her words, letting her head turn and follow him as she walked away.  
_

* * *

She pressed her lips to the back of his neck, squeezing herself up against his back.  
"I think it can wait. There's something else I'd rather do right now." She whispered in his ear, reaching around him and opening the door, letting her hand slide across his ass.  
As she walked into the hotel room she turned to see Eddie still looking at the small piece of paper.  
"Ok, what is it?" She huffed, upset that her move that had taken her an hour to finalize in her head, had been completely ignored.  
He handed her the note.

_Cadie, I miss you.  
Call me please!  
-love, Alex_

"Is he back?" Eddie asked, as Cade's stomach dropped.  
Her mind raced, as she searched Eddie's face trying to read it.


	13. Chapter 13

"How'd he know what room you were in, Cade?" Eddie asked.

"Are you serious? You think I told him?" Cade asked.  
"Eddie, everyone knows what room I'm in, in case there are any issues. It's public knowledge. All he'd have to do is ask some one back stage."  
Eddie turned the other way.  
"Eddie, I swear I haven't talked to him since before us."

"Us?" Eddie asked, turning back to her.  
"And what exactly are we, Cadence?" He asked.  
"You know, I've taken things slow, and I don't mind that, really. But I'd like a definition of what we are to you." Cade smiled.  
She tossed the note in the trash as she walked up to him.

"We can talk, or we can do what I had planned since I saw you right after your match." She pulled him to her by his belt loops.  
She let her hands go to his back and under his t-shirt, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.  
"Because no matter what words are used to define our relationship, the only thing that matters to me is that..." She let her hands slip softly to his chest, then down to the front of his jeans, unbuttoning them.  
"I am yours and you're mine." She breathed, kissing him, pulling him down on top of her.

"Are you sure Cade?" Eddie asked. She simply nodded, pulling his lips back to hers.

* * *

"Man, I hope the pizza gets here soon. I worked up an appetite." Eddie said, looking over at Cade, who was still in his arms.

"Should be anytime." She smiled back, kissing him before sitting up.  
She grabbed his t-shirt that he had wore that night, and slipped it on over her head. She started to get up, but he reached over and grabbed her around the waist and pulling her back to him.

"You're so hot." He smirked, kissing her as he laid her back on the bed. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Pizza." He said, jumping up and grabbing his short, pulling them on.

"Well, I see where I rank." She laughed and watched him walk to the door, then got up them drinks.

"What do you want?" Eddie's tone made her turn around.  
She walked over towards the door, when she heard his voice.

"I thought this was Cadence's room?" Alex's question sounded more like a statement.  
Cade let her arms snake around Eddie's body, leaning against him.

"It _is_ my room." She said.  
Alex looked at her, noticing that she was wearing the same shirt Edwards had on earlier at the arena.  
He had noticed their subtle touches as he watched from afar, but her being in his shirt meant only one thing.  
He couldn't help but think back to all the times they had shared her hotel room, and she would wear his shirt after they had made love.  
"What do you want?"

"I left a note." Alex said.

"Yeah I got it."

"Can we talk?" He asked, glancing at Eddie then back to her.

"No." She said.  
"I don't have anything to say to you."

"But Cadie."

"Good night Alex." She said, pulling Eddie away from the door, pushing it closed in Alex's face.


End file.
